dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Var Mısın? Yok Musun?
Deal or No Deal in Turkey is called Var Mısın?, Yok Musun? The name is translated into "Deal or No Deal?" It is one of the few shows which reveal the bankers name - Hamdi. The Highest prize is 500,000 YTL/TL (Turkish Lira), which is around £178,000. The Game has 24 boxes. It is also known to be a show to take the most time to complete - three hours. This is because boxes take so long to open, with either a countdown or drum music. Also the box openers have extra things to say. The Board (called the Money Tree) has varied, mostly featuring the increase or decrease of the 500,000 YTL's on the board. The number of 500,000YTL's have gone from one to 3, and from 3 they have gone up to 5, and they once went up to ten in a special occasion, which the contestant lost. YTL and TL The Currency of Turkey has changed, and therefore, the board of the game has also. YTL means New Turkish Lira. (Yeni Türk Lirası) and it was the currency of Turkey after simply referring to money as 'Bir Milyon' (1 YTL.) YTL was valid until the end of 2009. During 2009, the currency of TL was introduced . It was simply changing the name from New Turkish Lira to Turkish Lira.Currenty, Yar Mısın Yok musun offers money in TL - Türk Lirası. 500.000 TL The Shows main aim is to give the highest sum of 500.000 TL reward to the player. Many contestants have pointed out - This show is a contest for 500.00 TL. The boxes are sealed by Nöter. (Surname unknown. There have been around 400 shows. Even though there are more then one 500.000 TL on the board, no-one has ever won 500.000 TL until October 23/24 (the show carried on after midnight) where the contestant had two final numbers on the board. The 20.000 TL and a 500.000 TL. The contestant said that he wanted to be the family hero and refused the bankers 128.000 TL offer and went to his box - box 24 - which contained 500.000 TL The highest reward used to be 250.000 TL, but this was changed. The Board Variations The following are variations of the board. The following are amounts of different that have been put on the board: 1 40.000 TL ' '''3 50.000 TL ' '5 100.000 TL ' '6 250.000 TL ' '7 500.000 TL ' '8 1.000.000 TL ' '9 2.000.000 TL ' '''10 3.000.000 TL Beş Yüz Bin Kutlaması Beş Yüz Bin is the same as 500.000 TL. The Beş yüz bin Kutlaması was a seperate show which carried on just after the adverts at the end of Var Mısın Yok Musun. It was first ever broadcasted at 1 AM Turkish Time on October 24. It was quickly prepared during the adverts. It showed the final moments before the first ever 500.000 TL winner's box was opened, and the celebrations that followed. The lights on the floor of the studio shot out sparkles, the balloons and confetti reigned down and all the box openers and the audience came down to main stage to congratulate the first ever winner. While showing the contestant being congratulated, the show showed black and white footage of the contestant (who was formally a box opener) giving advise. When 10 500.000 TL were put on the board, the camera kept showing the balloon and confetti bag on the celing of the studio, which would be opened should anyone win 500.000 TL. Pictures Category:Variations